Dear Mika
by Anonsass
Summary: Letters from Yu to Mika.


Kimizuki sat at a small desk in the corner of his room, a small lamp illuminating the writing pad. His quill way moving back and forth, his strokes meaningful as he wrote about almost every detail of his life. He only stopped writing when he heard the door creak open and soft footsteps make their way inside.

"Kimizuki, what's that?" asked a voice from right behind him.

Kimizuki resisted the urge to swirl around and punch the perpetrator in the face.

"Idiot, I thought you left already." Kimizuki turned his head to see the bright green eyes that earlier in the day he found annoying as hell. Now he didn't mind so much. Except for the fact that Yu said he would leave after walking Kimizuki home about 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah I did, but I forgot to ask you something…" Yu said, bringing a hand up to his neck.

Kimizuki sighed. "What."

"I forgot."

"Then leave already." Kimizuki turned around, picking up his pen once more.

"Okay. But first tell me what that is that your writing."

Kimizuki turned around quickly, causing Yu to take a step back in preparation for a fight. But Kimizuki did not fight the idiot standing in front of him. Instead he just laughed at him.

"It's just a letter to my sister. I write to her all the time, even if she doesn't see them half the time. It's more of an evening ritual."

Yu laughed, but Kimizuki took this the wrong way.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kimizuki moved as if he were going to stand up to punch Yu.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. It's sweet. I'm laughing at the fact my entire impression of you was wrong." Yu backed up waving his hands at Kimizuki who sat back down, but was still upset with Yu's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimizuki shouted as Yu walked towards the door.

"Nothing. Goodnight Kimizuki." with that Yu vanished behind the door.

* * *

 _Dear Mika,  
_

My friend showed me this, he writes letters to his sister. I don't know why I'm doing this, it feels dumb because I saw what happened to you. Yet, when Kimizuki mentioned writing letters I thought about writing to you. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. That's the first thing I want to say. All of you. I will get revenge. Secondly, in the time I've spent on the surface I've made a couple of friends.  
That's all.

 _Yu_

Yuichiro sighed as he read the words over and over again, feeling like a complete imbecile. He should tear the piece of paper in front of him from shreds; make the words on the paper go away. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he folded the paper up neatly into a square and place it in the top left drawer of the small desk in his room.

Yu felt a bit lighter when he went to bed that night, but he wouldn't admit that to himself.

* * *

 _Dear Mika,_

Today I got a black demon weapon. I can now start killing vampires to get my revenge. A world without vampires Mika, won't that be great? I just wish you could see it. My friends succeeded in getting their weapons as well, though for a moment there we thought Yoichi wasn't going to make it. In the end, we all passed. Guren told me to forget my old family and my friends are my new family. I can accept my new family, but I'm not ready to let go of you. This is only my second letter, but I will continue to write them to you. I'm being sent to the front lines. I finally get to kill some vampires. I really miss you.

 _Yu_

Yu wasn't sure why he wrote the last line. Of course he missed Mika, that would be obvious. His closest family member was dead. Yu wrote it anyway and was slightly frustrated with himself for doing so. In fact, he was starting to get a little frustrated with the letter writing again. It was stupid, he was writing to someone who is gone. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to tear up this letter either and put it with the first one.

* * *

 _Dear Mika_

We started our first official mission today. A new girl joined us. Her name is Sanguu Mitsuba. I'm not sure how I feel about her. She's a bit of a bitch. I saved a girl from a horseman of John that was obviously bait, but we took care of the vampires. Mitsuba was upset with me because I broke formation. I understand why, but I couldn't watch an innocent girl get killed. You understand, right Mika? Anyway the girl we saved gave us false information on the number of vampires, but it was still okay. We took care them out and freed the people. I'm not really sure what else to say, other than I'm excited to finally be fighting.

 _Yu_

"Yu, what are you doing?" Kizikumi asked, looking over as Yu set down his pen. They were the only two left awake, Kimizuki had first lookout shift and Yu was still up.

"Oh, i'm, uh, writing a letter," Yu responded.

"Oh? To whom?" Kimizuki moved slightly closer to see the paper Yu was holding, but he moved it out of the way.

"I'm writing it to my closest family member I left behind. I know you might think it's stupid, you have someone that you hope to read your letters. But when you told me why you write them, I just felt like I should write them to him. You don't need to tell me how stupid it is."

Kimizuki stared at him in silence for a few seconds, Yu started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Idiot, I don't think it's stupid. I told you I write to my sister, but I don't expect her to read even half of the letters I write. I do it more for myself." Kimizuki rubbed Yu's head to Yu's displeasure.

Yu was feeling a bit better now, he didn't feel so stupid about writing all those letter to his dead friend. Kimizuki moved away, back towards the spot he was in before.

"Yu?" Kimizuki said, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Yu replied, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake the others.

"Are you ready to fight at Shinjuku tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready, what about you?"

"I am, I was just asking idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, you asked!"

"Yu?"

"What?!"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

The door to Yu's room creaked open as Kimizuki stepped in. Yu was already tired from the initial rush of his friends coming in, excited that he had woken up. He knew he had been asleep for a while, yet he was still tired. Yu was just glad it was Kimizuki and not one of the others who would exhaust him even more.

"Here," Kimizuki said, handing him a pen and paper when he got to his bedside.

"What's this for?" Yu asked, confused. He didn't ask for stationary.

"Well, you found out that Mika was alive. I thought maybe you would want to write a letter," Kimizuki explained, casting his gaze downward.

Yu's face broke out in a smile as he accepted the gift from Kimizuki.

"Thank you," Yu replied, grateful that he thought to give him this.

"No problem." Kimizuki waved and left the room, give Yu some space to write the letter.

 _Dear Mika,_

You're alive! I don't know what to say, I'm just so so happy. I thought these letters had no purpose before, but now they do. When we meet again I will give you all of them. I will write every day now. I'm just so happy that you're alive. I will find you and save you, you can guarantee it.

 _Yu_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Just a short idea I had. I may or may not do one with Mika writing letters called "Dear Yu", it really depends what I feel like doing. I hoped you enjoyed, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm always looking to improve!_


End file.
